Cult of Acnologia
by A confused geek
Summary: Natsu Is kicked off of Team Natsu after destroying a little too much on a high stakes job causing his team to decide to kick him off the team, he leaves fairy tail despite almost everyone thinking he will come back in a few days. He is soon contacted by a small guild known as the family, there he will make friends, new enemies, and hunt the strongest prey a hunter could hope for.
1. Chapter 1

Six train cars smashed and deformed, two bell towers, three boats, twenty six building including fifteen homes, a church, a courthouse, eight offices and half a guild hall, total destruction charges 13,000,000 jewel in damages, the job had been worth 12,000,000 jewel but the dark guild members had fled into town and had chased team Natsu all over the town. They were out for the payment of the job as well as 250,000 jewel each.

Team Natsu was needless to say pissed. Lucy could only just make rent with less than a thousand jewel for food and other things. Erza was pissed because she had to tell Makerav what had happened. Gray was pissed off for much similar reasons to Lucy, but was easily able to make rent and provide for himself easily, with enough to lend some to Lucy for basic needs as was normal among team mates, the mass destruction of the fishing town off the coast had very little consequence as he didn't have to pay rent which meant he had money to spare.

**Fairy Tail Wizards guild, magnolia, Wednesday, March 13th 7:30 PM**

"I've been thinking" Erza started

"We should kick Natsu" Lucy interrupted

Gray whipped his head around at Lucy, they all knew that was what they wanted but they didn't expect Lucy to say it.

Erza struggled for a moment "I was going to say we should try a job without him, if it goes well, you know" Erza cut into a slice of strawberry cake with the side of her fork to show she was done talking

"It doesn't seem right, kicking Natsu out of team Natsu..." Gray started

"You heard Erza, we aren't kicking home out, and we're trying one request without him, if something goes wrong no harm done!" Lucy interrupted

Gray knew this wasn't true, if it went wrong the damage was done, this an all or nothing moment for team Natsu, no for fairy tail. Gray knew he wouldn't listen to him so he just hoped that the damage wouldn't be permanent.

"Fine, let's do it, but Lucy, I'm afraid that if we do this we may lose Natsu, no the guild may lose Natsu forever."

Lucy scoffed, "We're Natsu's friends, we won't lose him because of one job, you worry too much"

Gray was almost certain that Natsu would forgive them if they kept "him, but if they made him leave the team he would remember it, and the damage would be permanent. He would feel betrayed, angry; he may even leave the guild.

"Well, I'll go find a job" Lucy said standing up from the table and walking over to the board, snatching one from under Macao's fingers and running over to the bar to have Mirajane sign it off

"This one is for Erza, Gray, and Lucy" she told Mira referring to herself in the third person with a smile

"And Natsu?" Mira asked

Lucy beamed "no, I have no way to get payed without that idiot getting in the way" Mira recoiled slightly at hearing that

"Is that a good idea? He will be very sad" Mira asked Lucy

Lucy walked off smiling without answering

"Let's go get happy!" Lucy exclaimed very happily for someone who was abandoning a team mate, friend, and only reason she was even in the guild as well as taking that persons friend and adopted son that he had raised and hatched himself.

The cat didn't know that Natsu wasn't coming with them

**Natsu's shack, outskirts of magnolia. 9:00 AM, Thursday march 14th**

Natsu was smiling in his sleep, thinking of his team and fire and food. Happy had been at the guild hall with Carla and Pantherlily and his teammates were there too, Natsu felt bad about the destruction he had caused. He felt terrible, but he didn't want to be a bummer. He was happy in fairy tail; he had friends, family, a reason to be there. Something that his whole life rotated around.

Natsu got up and stretched before putting on his vest and scarf. He used a match to light his stove and got out a pan and put an egg on it to fry it. He stepped over to the side of the room and looked at some pictures of his time in fairy tail. One with Lissana after Happy hatched. One with her when he had first come, his first job request was framed and kept in excellent condition, the rest of them were scattered in various boxes and drawers, but they were all there, every job that he had ever taken was here. A picture with Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Gray, Lissana, and Natsu when they were still little. And the last picture was of team Natsu. Natsu and gray had their arms around each other's shoulders; happy was floating above Erza who had her arms crossed over her chest in her heart kruz armor. Lucy stood holding her hands in her lap smiling, her whip by her side and gate keys at her hip.

Natsu turned around and went to tend the egg he was cooking; he flipped it over and let it sizzle for a moment before picking it up and eating it whole. Then he put the pan away and ate the fire from the stove to finish the meal. Natsu opened the door of his shack and started the walk to magnolia, looking and waving to any people he saw

"Good morning" Natsu said to man in an old man in a black coat

"Good Morning Salamander!" the man responded cheerfully.

"Good morning" Natsu said To an Old Woman

"Good morning Dearie" she responded

Natsu made his way to the guild hall excited at the prospects of a new day, hoping that he wouldn't destroy anything on a job that Lucy would find for them a new day meant new things, new people, new possibilities.

Natsu kicked open the door and yelled "GOOD MORNING!" to the members of the guild that were there causing tables to shake and slightly spilling a few drinks and making Cana hiccup a bit of her Irish Coffee, which was really just an excuse to start drinking before noon as it had Coffee in it. Except that Cana's Irish coffee was switched instead of mostly coffee, it was mostly Irish whiskey with Coffee added as an accent to the whiskey and enough of an excuse to get started early.

Natsu went up to the bar and asked "have you seen Gray, or any of those guys" Mira's face turned from happy to dark instantly.

"They went on a job" Mira told Natsu. Natsu looked confused, then burst out laughing,

"They must have wanted to let me sleep?" Natsu said it like he was convincing himself more than he was Mira

Mira smiled not having to heart to repeat what Lucy had said

Natsu went to sit down at a bench to wait for them

"Where's Happy?" he wondered aloud to no one particularly.

"He went with them" Cana answered

"Oh" Natsu said slightly put down. "So that's why Happy wasn't home" he said slightly saddened

**Fairy Tail Wizards guild, magnolia, Thursday march 14th 4:00 PM**

Natsu had been waiting for six and a half an hour's for his teammates to come back from the job. he had gone through a bottle and a half of whiskey, and three glasses of fire head on head with Cana, both after consuming the beverages only had a light buzz, Natsu, because the alcohol would burn off quickly because of the heat of his body, Cana because she had all but drowned her livers for several years, and only because of a birth with kidneys of steel or a series of miracles. The fact that the Woman's amazing kidneys had not been destroyed by the sheer amount of liquor she had consumed.

The door opened and Natsu looked up, he had been disappointed several times as guild members, couriers, men carrying barrels full of water with an attachment for a pump, and a senile old man who thought it was the bathhouse and it took Evergreen several minutes to explain that this was not the magnolia bathhouse, and that the magnolia bathhouse was four buildings down.

The person who had opened the door was indeed Erza Scarlet; she had a stern expression on her face. She scanned the guild hall and her expression fell when her eyes landed on the dragon slayer, she looked at Lucy and pointed to him. Natsu was had expected them to come and wave at him, greet him, get in a fight with gray, and make Lucy laugh and smile, then make her blush and get mad at me and kick him out, but he could see none of this happen, he had a feeling in his stomach that something terrible was about to happen. Lucy approached him and sat down,

"hey Natsu, we had a vote, as a team, and we decided that you are a liability and we would like to start working jobs without you, we need to not destroy a town to get payed, if the collateral is more than the reward we lose money, it seems to happen to go on ends with destruction." he understood perfectly, he was done, they were removing him from the team. Natsu stood up and nodded, he left without saying a word

Gray leaned over to Erza, "when do you think he'll be back"

"Tomorrow" Erza said firmly

"Well what if he isn't" gray asked

"Then he'll be back the next day" Erza told him

Gray worried that Natsu might not be back at all.

**Natsu's shack, outskirts of magnolia, Thursday march 14th**

**First person Natsu POV**

I was, sad. I was Destroyed I ran back to my shack sprinting as hard as I could go, there was a presence in my head that was not my own it was talking to me. Burn it down, don't leave a trace, I looked around at the wooden frame of the door, I looked at the pictures of the members of fairy tail as children. Elfman with his arm around Lissana and Mirajane twisting his arm, Erza crossing her arms and glaring at Mirajane. Gray and I with our arms around each other ginning at each other. I stepped out of the shack and cast a magic circle.

Fire flew from my mouth as it covered my home; I felt sorrow, all the memories.

"Is this a rational response? Am I overreacting?" I decided that I wanted this; Makarov had some guild invites, with incentive. Makarov said that there was one from phantom lord, with an incentive, a huge amount. over 50,000,00 jewel. they wanted me bad, but so did everyone else, phantom lord was gone, but I could go to another guild,

"or, you could come with me"


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu looked around the clearing where his burned down shack was still smoked.

"Where are you" Natsu yelled lighting his palm with a small ball of fire for light.

"Over here" a man in a black coat with clue markings covering it came out of a thick area of trees, natsu faced him priming an attack.

"Put that fire away, I am not here for a fight" Natsu kept the attack ready but put it to his side, he focused on the an, he was powerful, no doubt, there was something in his smell, a thing that both calmed and made him ready for an attack. He suddenly caught another scent, a scent that reminded him of burned leaves, he threw the ball of fire into the trees he had smelled it in.

"SHIT!" a female voice yelled, jumping out of the bushes.

"WHAT IS YOUR MAJOR MALFUNCTION" she yelled, brushing herself off.

Natsu was confused, she smelled like flowers, she smelled like a meadow wa living in her and giving off the scent of the grass and trees, he formed claws with fire and rushed her, she let out a sharp "EEP" before rushing off, Natsu chased her, determined to catch her for reasons unknown to him, she had dark red hair, about Lucy's height, light skin tone, thin figure, and a white sweatshirt with a black scale in the back.

"NEVER GONNA CATCH ME NOOB" she yelled in his direction, but the look back took her attention away, causing her to trip and fall down, natsu pinned her shoulders to the ground, she struggled, trying to get away, she stared deep into his eyes and stopped fighting him as she looked deep into his eyes. She had a deep blue eye color, long eyelashes, her blood red hair was spiked up and if put down, wouldn't reach her shoulders. She relaxed and just looked into Natsu's eyes, her mouth slightly open.

Natsu felt a tug on the back of his vest, "Please let her up Natsu, she will do you no harm, she probably couldn't if she tried" the man directed the last comment directed at the girl who looked like a thunder cat. As soon as atsu let her go she shot up planting a fist in the man's face, he flew back a few feet.

She cracked her knuckles, looking fierce, the man stood up. "Like I said," he told Natsu, "Not a scratch"

"What do you guys want" Natsu said, sighing

"We want YOU" the girl who was clearly very hyper, she said pointing a finger at him looking determined.

"that is enough Sophie, go sit by that tree, I will explain to Mr. Dragneel what we want from him"

The girl now Identified as sophie walked off to sit newt the the tree tht had had been pointed to, her shoulders hunched and mumbling, natsu caught the words "Stingy, bastard, mean, as well as many other parts of words that natsu couldn't quite make out.

"Young lady, what did you just call me!" the man boomed at the girl, she froze, looking very stiff.

"Nothing Daddy," she said trying to pull a cute face, which she succeeded at,.

"O really, because I heard you call me a Bastard, young lady, that is not acceptable. Respect your father!" he said, he didn't sound angry, but he was serious.

She nodded and say down at the tree he had gestured to, when she saw natsu still looking her, she smiled and waved

"she is quite a handful, she never met her mother, I raised her, it was really complicated for her, she went through a lot of shit in our town. Kids are total sociopaths, no empathy, completely ruthless" Natsu nodded his understanding.

"Anyway, what we need of you is simple we would like you to become part of our family, there aren't too many of us, six, to be exact, and we had a feeling that we should come to magnolia, a sense, she picked up your trail and followed you to your house, in which time, I approached you, you chased her, and clearly wooed her, your are a smooth man indeed salamander" he had to take a breath after the sentence.

The man stroked his chin, he snapped his fingers as if he had just had a revelation, "I still have my hood on don't I, have I even told you my name Yet?" he pulled his cloak hood off and revealed a face of dark ski, a bald head, blue markings on his face matching his hood and cloak. "my name is Garth, I am a dragon slayer trained by Acnologia himself!" natsu peered at him

"what are those marks on your face?" natsu asked.

Garth laughed, "these are my markings, they help me tap my power into a focused attack, they were difficult to apply without going insane. I had to have Sophie's mothers help just to get them on, but it helped me, it gave me Sophie, no power is worth anything compared to her." Natsu didn't realize how much he loved her before.

"you said you were trained by Acnologia?" natsu asked very calmly considering the situation and the immensity of the proclamation,

"I am one of the only humans to see Acnologia and live to tell the tale." He proclaimed proudly

Natsu was still wondering what they wanted him to do, the girl natsu now Identified as Sopie said they wanted him, but she seemed a bit eccentric, if not crazy, bit she was likeable, it seemed. He wondered what Garth had meant when he said that he wooed her, he didn't quite understand that. But what this man wanted was more important.

"So what do you want with me?" natsu asked

Garth nodded, "yes, I want you to become part of our family, I want you to become a brother of Acnologia. You will be taken care of, you will be able to do as you please, make friends, become a new person, if you please, you will become part of our family" Garth rubbed the back of his head "it feels sort of like I just said the same thing over and over."Garth said laughing

Will I be joining soon, if I accept, or will I have to wait?" natsu asked

"If you accept, you can join tomorrow or in a year, it is a choice up to you. Almost everything is up to you." Garth told Natsu

"I will join your family" natsu said

Natsu first person POV

"I will join your family" I told Garth

Suddenly there was a weight on my back.

"Welcome to the family!" sophie shouted in my ear as she jumped on my back, she stepped off after Garth told her to

"by the way natsu, how old are you?" garth asked

"nineteen, assuming I was with igneel for ten years" I told them

Sophie looked very excited for a moment then straightened her face

"Sophie is only eighteen" Garth informed me, I nodded, I could tell she wasn't older than me, but she looked about sixteen, not just a year younger than me.

"well, lets go!" Sophie yelled

A/N

Thank you for reading this story, chances are you also won't read this, but if you do, thank you, thank you for reading this story, and if you feel the need to read it and check for updates. It will not be updated frequently, because I am Lazy.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the lack of quality in this one, I did this in one sitting with a headache and finished at 12:06 AM and wasn't able to really read it over, I did do spelling and grammar check as the publishing guidelines says to so, there's always that, Enjoy.

Natsu had been in the Family for a few months, Sophie had stayed by his side, for the whole time, even going as far as to have his room next to hers, the house for Garth's family was mostly empty so it wasn't a problem, the other members had been kind, they accepted his as one of their own one with Natsu there was seven people, there was Sophie and Garth, as well as Diana, an introverted bookworm who read mostly novels without a cover, and wore very thick glasses there was Aster, a man who looked twelve, but was actually twenty-nine. Another member, who was Diana's and Asters grandmother, an old, small woman named Grettle. And there was Lin, an outgoing woman in her thirties who could give Cana a run for her money in a drinking contest, and where most of the alcohol of the family went.

Natsu POV, Black Ridge Ice Caves.

The cave was cold, very cold, mount Hakabe had nothing on the black ridge Ice caves, the cold had been made by an ice dragon at the center of the tunnel system, it was our job to kill it. Sophie had heard a rumor about it from some townsfolk, thing happened, and then we were here. Her thundercats hair was frozen on the tips and she was shivering.

Sophie checked a map that she was carrying with her. I held the fire in my hand above it, it was dark in the caves and we had been here for three days, and finally we were nearing the end the center on the tunnel system was huge according to the map, it said the mountain was mostly hollow because of the sheer size and frequency of the tunnels. It felt like we were nearing something.

Then I heard it, the roar, it made the whole tunnel shake, the noise coming from a massive being and from not far away. Sophie stopped, and put the map away in the bag that she kept with her.

"Punch that wall" she said pointing to the wall on her left "we are taking a shortcut"

I reared my fist back and covered it in flames, throwing it forward caused the wall to fly to pieces, revealing a huge opening. In the middle of it was a white and blue dragon.

Sophie clapped her hands and cast a magic circle

"First blast" then a rock from the ceiling landed on the massive beings head, turning to pieces.

"it turned to us, the surprise evident in its face, it flicked its tail towards us, but I jumped out of the way, it smashed into the small opening, I turned to my left and saw Sophie in a different opening, she clapped her hands again, "Second blast" she yelled and blasted a hole in the dragons left wing.

I jumped forward a fire punch ready, I had contact with its jaw blasted forward, we needed its scales, and we were going to get them, Sophie made a third blast above its head and I leaped from the ledge, it turned its head its mouth open, I tried to slow down but it was too late to stop my acceleration, I shot down its throat into a fleshy tube, I grabbed some lining of the particularly dark area and let myself down slowly.

I reached the bottom and landed in some thin liquid, I could only assume the worst, I lit a flame in my hand and looked around, I couldn't find a way out directly so I took Sophie's approach to doing things, I reared my fist back igniting it. Then I shot it forward as far as I could, there was light, but I didn't have much fire, I had to make it count, there was a roar as the room shook.

Something outside yelled "PUNCH THAT BITCH!" I assumed that the wall was the bitch in this particular situation, so I reeled back and let it rip, it tore a hole bigger than me, the wound of the dragon cauterized by the heat from the blow, there was no blood.

I stepped into the light, then there was a sound, an unsettling sound the monster was falling down, it swayed, then its knees buckled, then it landed on the floor, hitting head last. Then there was a less unsettling sound

"WOOOOOO YEAH" the victory yell echoed through the cavern I realized what I had done, I had killed a dragon, something that had seemed impossible months ago. I felt a hand fall on my back, sending me face first into the ice, I pushed myself out and looked for the offending party, it was a teary eyed, scared looking Sophie

"I'mSoSorryPleaseForgiveMe!" she yelled while checking for cuts or bruises, of which there were a few, but it didn't matter. I had killed a dragon, I was powerful. The girl checking for any sign of injury when she realized that I wasn't upset, I turned to the corpse, walking up to its chest, its scales were huge, bigger than the one on Sophie's sweatshirt. I reached under one and got a firm grip, and then I pulled. It came with a small spurt of blood; I put it in my bag, then another, then another.

I walked up to its face; its eyes were bigger than me.

"Come help me with this" I said to the general direction of Sophie, she landed beside me with a thump, her jump towards me a blur.

"How are we going to do this?" she asked to herself

"Pull" I said, getting on one side, it was going to be gory, I knew that, I just wanted this trophy

"Naw, I got a better idea" she pulled her fist back and into the eye, veins and pieces of cornea flew everywhere, she pulled her hand back with a stone in her grasp "this is the good stuff" she commented with glee

I did the same with the other, pulling back the stone in its other eye, it was unbearably cold, with a bluish tint, I felt magic, but was not sure what it was for.

"Now it's time for the bloody stuff" she commanded me to follow with a little wave, we crawled through its eye sockets and reached a large, blue, brain.

"Go for it" she told me. I had no fire so I would have to use muscle; I punched and felt something different. It was slightly above my arm, so I grabbed at it and pulled it out. It came out slowly, unbearable slowly. But when it did, it was worth it. In my hand was a four foot stick, with a foot long blade attached. The sides were jagged to prevent it being pulled out without tearing up someone's insides, it was slightly clear and looking like ice, but it wasn't cold, or melting.

Sophie nodded her approval of the weapon, I handed it to her, she tested the balance before sticking it into the monsters brain, she pulled it out, as well as much of its matter. The pink flesh and blood dripped of it, revealing the spikes were gone, a new set already poking out. We exited the skull when I heard the yell of victory.

"Found you!" the figure yelled casting a blue magic circle.

"Fuck" Sophie said rather calmly for someone who was having a large Ice spear thrown at her in rapid speeds, she ducked and slashed at the ice rod with the spear, it shattered the spell, and the circle the figure had used to cast it.

"RUN" she yelled back to her panicked mode I punched the wall but it didn't have the same effect as a fire punch, Sophie seemed exhausted too so it didn't work well for her either.

She turned to face me "You eat fire, and then use it, correct? She asked

I nodded

"So if you have fire, you'll get us out"

I nodded she cast a small circle and threw a fireball at me, I ate it quickly before it dwindled down any. I felt the familiar warmth in my stomach as Sophie collapsed breathing heavily I threw her over my shoulder and punched the wall, it caved in and revealed the ice tunnel we had used to get here, I ran in one direction smashing through wall after wall when I felt a sensation prickle my back, I kicked off the ground and missed an Icicle in the back by fractions of a second, the initial dodge had put me off balance so I had lost quite a bit of speed,

I knew what had to be done, I focused my power and kicked up towards the ceiling, smashing through rock and Ice as I reached the surface, followed by flames, I gulped in air. The fire had taken most of the oxygen in the confined space.

I put Sophie down when she wrapped her hands around the back of my head, she held fast, I couldn't put her down, she wouldn't let me, being a sack of potatoes must have been a good time for her, I just gave up and sat down when I heard a rumble, it came from deep in the mountain and I felt the ground shift. The mountain was coming down, the Ice had held it up and the dragon maintaining the ice had just died. No Ice, no mountain, I stopped myself from sitting down and ran, the hill was steep and slippery, and I was sliding more than I was running.

We reached the bottom of the mountain just as the peak collapsed; the rest came down like dominoes. Coming down in a spiral, I didn't stop to look, I just ran. Once we were a safe distance away the thought occurred to me that the mage might had died, but it was put to rest by a very loud scream, and a quickly moving shape getting closer. It tripped about twenty feet away from us. I took Sophie over to look; sure enough it was without a doubt, the mage, unconscious from falling while running at high speeds.

I took the ropes from Sophie's "unconscious" body and a little excited squeal came from the supposedly sleeping girl I put her down, this time she let me put her down and walked over to the cloaked figure, I pulled off the cloak revealing a girl with black hair and black clothes that covered everything but her head, feet, and hands. I first tied her hands together, then her feet, then one around her neck to use as a leash if she tried to escape.

I sat down on a nearby log and looked around, the air was warmer here than on the mountain, but still not warm. A fire would do nicely. The dirt was soft and moist, perfect really. And there were a few trees surrounding them, I cut one down and placed it in the middle of what I had chosen as our campsite. Both girls were asleep, Sophie had moved over to the girl for reasons unknown to me and taken hold of the rope that was being used as a leash loosely in her left hand.

The tree I had pulled down was small, it would last long enough though, I kicked the middle and broke it half, then again into fourths, I put one in and lit it with my magic. Then I heard a squeals, it wasn't human though, I whipped my head around to finding a pink pig being attacked by a wolf. I threw a fireball on instinct and fried both of them.

"Guess we're having smoked pork for dinner" I muttered to myself

"You're supposed to smoke food with smoke, not fire" I whipped my head around finding the girl that was tied up sitting down looking at me

I chuckled, thinking that was something happy had said once.

"Why am I tied up?" the girl asked

"You did kind of try to spear me back in the mountain and you were unconscious so there wasn't any real reason to kill you" Natsu said what came to mind, and it worked, she paled and looked down.

"Sorry" she muttered

I smiled; there was something about her that told you she meant that she was actually sorry about the event that caused her to be tied up.

I then heard a growl, not of an animal, but of a stomach. He glanced at the girl, she was staring red faced at her stomach.

"You hungry?" I asked knowing the answer

She nodded slowly while glaring at me, I stood up to go get the slightly charred pig, I brought it back to the campsite without a problem, the problem came in getting the right size a morsel to eat, for Me, I could eat a leg, but she probably couldn't.

"There is a knife in my shirt pocket" she blurted out, then realized what she had said and couldn't cover her mouth

"Got it" I moved towards her

"Which side"

She shook her head "do you want food or not?" as if on queue her stomach growled

"Left" she mumbled

I felt over the left of her shirt, sure enough there was the shape of a knife in it. I looked for some kind of opening, but found none

"It's on the… uh … inside" she mumbled, going red, I realized what she meant

"Okay, just keep your hands above your head and we can get this done quickly" I looked at the place the knife had been, directly below her breast.

I reached forward and unbuttoned the first few clasps of her shirt, I put my hand in looking for the knife, but found nothing, the girl let out a suppressed sound as if under stress, her face red. I unbuttoned two more before I was able to get to the knife, I managed to pull it out of it's sheathe and step away. Her face was red, very red. I went to the pig and sliced a piece of pork off the rib cage, I returned to her then realized another predicament, her hands were tied up, I wasn't going to untie her, but I had to let her eat.

I held the pork up to her mouth, she reached forward with her teeth tore through it, she chewed, still very red and went to take another bite, she got through two and a half pieced of pork before she was done.

She revealed that she hadn't eaten for a while and was following them because she was stuck in the mountain, and when she had yelled "Found you!" it wasn't an aggressive measure

"Then what was that whole Ice throwing business, you nearly split my spine!" she nodded, ashamed

"If I tell you the truth will you let me go?" she asked

"Depends" I told her

"Fine, you win, it was for a job, there is a huge bounty on your head in the dark guilds, someone put a 100,000,000 jewel contract for Natsu Salamander Dragneel, you were going to be my way out, the contract is in my pocket if you want to see" she went red again

Natsu laughed but the thought that someone wanted him dead was concerning. "You seem too nice to be a dark guild member"

She looked shocked, but then she smiled "you think so?" she seemed genuinely happy at the compliment.

"Well, what's your name?"

The girl looked surprised but answered with absolute truth and conviction in her eyes

"Eliza Fullbuster"


End file.
